trapt in the dressingroom
by BlackhoodieAFU
Summary: What really happens behind the curtain when hidden passion erupts I didn't put this in the doc. but I don't own DNAngel. IThis is an old one but I revised my lemon to make it sound more sensual


Trapped in the Dressing Room

Act: I Scene: I **Opening act**

"Sa...Satoshi moaned" Daisuke as Satoshi kissed hickies down his neck. He then began to struggle with Daisuke's costume.

"Why do girls like dresses so damn much they're freaking annoying". After taking off the dress and bra the girls forced Daisuke to wear he proceeded to flick his tongue over his nipples.

"Don't tease me"

"Calm down love" Satoshi whispered as inched his way down Daisuke's stomach. The only thing that separated him from what he wanted was a pair of black boxers of which he disposed of quickly. He began to stroke Daisuke's cock.

"Satoshi what are you AAAAAAGH". Satoshi began to suck his cock slowly swirling his tongue on the tip and underside of it. "Satoshi stop I'm going to come. He didn't stop though. He worked at him harder, moving faster, making him even hotter. Satoshi's tongue licked long strokes on his cock while he slid up and down the length of him."Satoshi, I'm going to come soon. I'm... I'm... going... to..."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Satoshi groaned as he angrily turned off his alarm clock. He was angry for four reason's. One, he didn't want to wake up. Two he now had a headache because the alarm clock was so loud. Three, he had been woken up in the middle of a great dream about him and Daisuke. Four, Krad was never going leave him alone about it.

"**_Damn Straight"_**

"Shut up Krad this is none of your business"

"**_Your business is always my business Master Satoshi". _**Satoshi groaned and rolled over the angel inside his head had taken a liking to hearing himself talk. "**_You should give up while you're ahead_** **_he likes one of those Harada girls". _**He hated to agree with Krad but he was right but couldn't help but wonder. The last days of Ice and Snow rehearsal had gone unusually well. The kisses were so realistic even Saehara was satisfied. The two had bonded over the past month and it actually pretty fun but it was kind of a relief it was ending. "Speaking of Daisuke I wonder what he's doing right now"

Trapped in the Dressing Room

Act: I Scene: II **Intermission**

Kyu Kyu Kyu Kyu

"Five more minutes With"

KYU

"**_Wake up Daisuke"_**

"AAAAAH" Daisuke yelled while falling out of bed. "Dark" Daisuke whined.

"**_Don't Dark me"_**

"Fine I'll get up" Daisuke muttered as he grabbed his clothes and shuffled into the bathroom. It was the day of the class play Ice and Snow and Saehara had requested they be there early to practice for some odd reason. It was kind of sad it was ending.

"**_You're just sad that you won't have an excuse to kiss creepy boy anymore"_**

"What NO it was just fun that's all"

"**_He always looks at you weird I think he likes you"_**

"No, Hiwatari's just nice and kind and he wants to be my friend"

"**_More like he wants to get in your pants and you'd probably let him after that wet dream" _**Daisuke's face went beet red. '"**_Oh Satoshi don't stop"'_**

"Shut up Dark"

"**_I rest my case". _**Daisuke glanced at his watch

"Oh no I'm late again" He grabbed his coat and ran out the door

"Good luck Dai" his mom shouted after him.

"You're late Daisuke" Saehara yelled into his megaphone that was unfortunately right next to Daisuke's head.

"Saehara use the megaphone in a large area not in a small classroom" said Satoshi.

"Well **_excuse me _**Mr. Smarty-pants" retorted Saehara

"A young child could of figured that out" Satoshi snapped. Saehara quickly shut his mouth and stormed off to yell at some other people. "Are you okay Niwa.

"I'm fine thanks" Daisuke yelled as the girls drug him away to put on his costume. After rehearsal Daisuke plopped on the couch in the dressing room and sighed. "I wonder why girls like putting on all this stuff".

"No one will ever know"

"Oh Hiwatari I didn't know you were there".

"That looks really good on you Niwa"

"Th...Thank you"

"See you tonight"

"**_AAAAAW creepy boy complimented you". Daisuke blushed . "You like him"._**

"No I don't he's a guy".

"**_Does it really matter"_**

Trapped in the Dressing Room

Act: II Scene: I **_Curtain Call _**

It was five minutes before Act I and Elliot's sword was no where to be found. "Go find the sword Daisuke" Saehara barked

"It should be in here" he said as he peered into the dressing room. He spotted it on the top of the bookshelf. He tried to climb up and grab it but the bookshelf tipped over and fell on him knocking him out cold. Daisuke had been gone for a while and Satoshi was getting worried. So he began to search for Daisuke.

"**_AAAAW looking for your beloved"_**

"I don't have time for your commentary Krad" Satoshi snapped.

"**_Sheesh don't be that way". _**Satoshi opened the door to the dressing room and his heart skipped a beat. He felt as if he were going to throw up his lungs. The pain in his chest was so unbearable he felt like crying. He pushed the book shelf off of Daisuke and checked his pulse. He was alive thank God. Just then Saehara closed and locked the door to the dressing room. "That idiot" Satoshi hissed as he banged on the door but no one could hear him over Miamoto's loud music.

"Sa...Satoshi".

"Daisuke you don't know how happy I am that you're alive. He felt all his emotions spilling over at once. He held his body close to his. Their lips touched and all Satoshi knew was that he couldn't contain himself much longer. Daisuke felt Satoshi's lips on his . He parted his lips and Satoshi's tongue inside of his mouth. He tasted so good! He somehow found kissing back. "Daisuke do you want to..."

"Y... Yes". Satoshi and Daisuke struggled to take each others clothes off without breaking the kiss. When they were finally free of their clothing  
they lay kissing each other on the lips, face, and neck while their hands explored each other's bodies. Satoshi wanted him so bad. He gently took hold of Daisuke's member and started to stroke it. He stiffened then melted into his shoulder. It felt big and warm in his hand as he went back and forth. It felt so good to have his smooth body leaning on his. Their pants grew heavier . Daisuke looked up at Satoshi and he could see passion in his eyes, he wanted Satoshi just as bad as Satoshi wanted him.

Their kiss deepened running their hands on every part each other's body. As he ran his hands down Daisuke's chest he squeezed his nipples and then massaged them. Daisuke groaned with pleasure. He made his way down his stomach and down to his crotch. He spent extra time on his throbbing erection. Daisuke moaned loudly the jolt of pleasure was so intense. Satoshi put a finger in his hole and "AAAAGH". It felt so good. His fingers going in and out of his tight hole it was heaven. He started moving his hips in rhythm with Satoshi's fingers. To his dismay he took them out. Daisuke played with Satoshi's nipples, tickling them, them squeezing them. He grabbed his arousal and began to stroke him. Satoshi couldn't catch his breath . Daisuke took a nipple into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over it then bit it gently. Daisuke heard Satoshi's breath hiss so he sucked it hard between his teeth.

Trapped in the Dressing Room

Act: II Scene: II **Standing Ovation**

"Where are those two Saehara shouted "the play started two hours ago".

"We can't find them anywhere" griped Risa.

"What if they got kidnapped or they're trapped or lost"

"The show must go on"

"There's no way were going to let you play Freedert".

"Fine lets go find them "said Saehara while grabbing his camera

"What do you need that for"

'A reporter must always be prepared"

"Daisuke" he gasped, "I want you so bad.". He found a bottle of lotion and slowly entered the warm hole, pushing his finger in and out. Each moment was better than the next. The deeper he went the faster he moaned. "Oh God Satoshi , I feel like I could explode." he reached behind and grabbed his hand to stop it. Daisuke bent down and took Satoshi's erection he licked at the head and sent shivers up his body. He licked up and down the shaft, round and round. He played with the piece of skin on the under side between the head and shaft before putting it into his mouth. It was heaven. His lips were velvet going up and down Satoshi's rod. Satoshi watched his head go up and down on it still not believing that it was Daisuke who was giving him this fantastic blowjob. Looking up at him, he started licking the shaft and made his way down to Satoshi's balls. He licked the seam between each one before taking one into his mouth. He sucked on it and let it fall from his mouth. Then he went to the next one and did the same. Satoshi wasn't sure how much more he could stand before he came all over him.

"I'm going to come soon," Satoshi moaned. Daisuke pulled off and said.

"I need it now ". With that Satoshi laid Daisuke on his back and proceeded to push inside of him. He slowly started in and out of his tight ass, it felt so good he didn't want him to stop for anything. Then they started panting and going faster, harder. He slammed inside of him pumping furiously. They both started moaning and grunting. Oh God he was fucking him hard. Satoshi felt him tense and he knew he was ready to come. Suddenly their orgasms reached an ultimate high

They laid there spent and exhausted. Satoshi kissed Daisuke's neck and shoulders panting. He pulled himself out of Daisuke and he kissed him. They laid there kissing and enjoying each others bodies. Satoshi looked down at Daisuke he looked so cute when he was content, soft eyes and a grin that didn't go away. Satoshi was at a lost for words and was obviously blown away it was even better than his dreams. And then suddenly BAM "Are you guys al..right". For minutes there was dead silence. "What the hell" Saehara yelled forgetting that the camera was still rolling. The girls were laid out on the floor either from shock or loss of blood. And the parent's jaws hit the floor. Luckily only a little bit of people showed up and everyone was told to keep quiet about the incident. But somehow it got leaked out and the next day people wouldn't leave them alone about it. And the night of the play they had a full house. Oh and Saehara's tape you'll find that on the internet on .


End file.
